Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor package including the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip comprising a redistribution layer and a semiconductor package including the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low fabrication cost. Semiconductor devices may encompass memory devices for storing data, logic devices for processing data, and hybrid devices for operating various functions simultaneously.
Semiconductor devices have been increasingly required for high integration with the advanced development of the electronic industry. Semiconductor devices also have been increasingly requested for high speed with the advanced development of the electronic industry. Various studies have been conducted to meet the requirements of high integration and/or high speed in semiconductor devices.